1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to lenses, and more particularly to a lens having a rectangular light pattern and an LED (light emitting diode) using the lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various applications for illumination. The LED is a highly pointed light source. Thus, light directly emitted from the LED may form a small circular light spot. In order to achieve a large illumination area, a large number of LEDs are arranged in a matrix. However, dark areas may appear between peripheries of the circular light spots generated by the LEDs, whereby the illumination provided by the LEDs is not uniform enough.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens with a rectangular light pattern and an LED unit using the lens which can address the limitations described.